Just Plain Klaine
by Barefoot Blue-jeaned Girl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine love to Sing and they love music! You can choose the songs they sing.  Basically, PM or Review with a song that you want to use. It will range from crack, angst, fluff, and just plain Klaine.
1. Chapter 1 Striped Sweaters

**A/N: This is complete and utter crack. My eighteen year old brother was going around my house singing "The Striped Sweater Song" from SpongeBob, and then this piece of complete an utter foolishness made its home in my brain. This is most likely a one-shot. I'm saying most likely because if I get any prompts I'll just make this my one-shot fic. I actually am completely open to any prompts as long as they are rated T or K+. I cannot write anything M, for a lot of reasons. One being, I get really grossed out by Smut or anything Smut related. I can do angst though, I approve of angst. Also, this is a song prompt kind of fic. Leave a song for me to look up and I'll make it into a fic based off it. More details at the bottom, I think you all want to see some SpongeBob crack.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Klaine or SpongeBob. Thankfully on the SpongeBob part, that show kind of scares me more often than not.**

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at Blaine. "No."<p>

"Awww, come on! You know you love it," Blaine said, shoving the sweater at his boyfriend.

"For the last time Blaine, you are the only person in the history if all that is good and in fashion, to enjoy side-way striped sweaters," Kurt said while recoiling from the sweater as if it were some sort of snake.

Blaine looked down at the article of clothing in his hand. He supposed that Kurt had a point, but it was a really awesome sweater. How could Kurt not love it? It was an exact replica of the sweater that guy wore on SpongeBob during the episode of the Krusty crab Commercial. It was a great find, and an expensive one at that.

"But Kurt!" Blaine said, trying again. "This sweater would bring out the blue in your eyes, and you just _have _to wear it tonight."

"And why might that be?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because if you wear it then I'll let you do my hair however you want," Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes lit up at this. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you talked me into coming to this," Kurt said later that evening. They were at a SpongeBob convention.<p>

"It's because you love me," Blaine said with big puppy dog eyes, before he dragged Kurt over to the stage to watch a reenactment of a past episode of the dreadful show.

Kurt stood there and watched the scene unfold before their very eyes. He had absolutely no idea what Blaine thought was so special about the whole thing, he personally thought that it was the worst thing in the history of unhappy things. Then things took a turn from the weird to absolute insanity.

"Hello," said a boy in a bright pink starfish suit.

"HI," Kurt replied cautiously.

"So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" said the starfish man in a way which he probably thought was sexy.

"I'm here against my will," Kurt said giving a pointed look to a certain curly-haired hobbit.

The guy seemed to not expect Kurt to answer for he looked surprised for a second before he said, "Do you know CPR? Because you just took my breath away."

Kurt looked surprised for a second, before he turned around and searched for his boyfriend in the mass of SpongeBob costumes.

The starfish man seemed to notice him looking, then he saw Kurt's sweater, the next thing that happened was just funny, there was no other word to describe it.

The man was about to use another cheesy pick-up line when Blaine appeared sporting a SpongeBob costume that any eight year old would love. "I love you Kurt," he said before taking the stage after the previous performers had cleared off from their rendition of the FUN song.

"This goes out to a very special boy in the crowd, I love you honey!"

_I'd like to call this little number "Striped Sweater"._

_The best time to wear a striped sweater is all the time,_

_One with a collar, turtleneck, that's the kind,_

_'Cause when you're wearing that...one...special...sweater..._

Kurt just stared at Blaine after the song was over. He had known that Blaine was a SpongeBob dork even before they had started dating. It was a well known fact after Blaine had made the Warblers sing Campfire Song Song. The boy was just a little off his rocker, but Kurt loved him all the more for his quirk, that is until Blaine had decided it was a great idea to serenade him with "The Best Time to Wear a Striped Sweater."

Blaine stepped down from the stage, "So what did you think honey?" He asked this expectantly, looking up at Kurt like an innocent child.

Kurt just shook his head and gave him a big hug, SpongeBob costume and all. "Did you really have to get so dressed up?"

Blaine just shrugged and leaned in and kissed Kurt. It was almost a great kiss, until Blaine's SpongeBob nose ended up smacking Kurt in the forehead, God Bless romance.

The starfish man seemed to now be making out in a corner with a Mr. Krabs look- alike. Kurt watched the exchange in amusement, until the starfish man came up for air and saw Kurt looking and winked. Kurt's cheeks were stained a permanent red for the next ten minutes.

* * *

><p>After Blaine's little performance, they wandered amongst the mall where the convention was being held.<p>

"A Pretty Patty Picture Booth!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, running towards the booth that was a little ways away.

Kurt groaned and followed his boyfriend to the booth of multicolored Hamburger picture frames and a photographer dressed as a fish.

"No," Kurt said in response to Blaine's pleading eyes. "I will not, under any circumstances, dress up like a colored hamburger with you and take a picture."

Blaine looked at Kurt and gave him puppy dog eyes that would probably make any other man weak in the knees. "But baby, PLEEEEEAASE…."

Kurt gave Blaine his best Bitch stare; it came down to a war very much like the battle at the end of the fourth Harry Potter movie. You could see the upper hand wavering between the two boys.

"Fine," Kurt huffed giving in.

"Let's pick you a color!" Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt just gave his boyfriend a painful smile. He had always enjoyed malls, but at this point he was rethinking that opinion.

Blaine pulled out a lime green hamburger suit for Kurt. He looked so excited that even Kurt's looked of horror at the sweater didn't deter him.

Blaine was so going to owe him once this was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so just PM me or review a song for next chapter. I promise they won't always be as stupidly cracky as this one. This one was just kind of born on its own accord and I apologize for the inappropriate actions of the Starfish.**


	2. Chapter 2 I'll Always Return

**A/N: Yay! So one person prompted and I sat down and wrote this in an hour. I've been waiting all day for inspiration and it hit me while I was talking to my friend and re-listening to the song. She said that it wouldn't work because Kurt and Blaine are in the same year. I've read stories where they're in the same year and others where Blaine is in the year above, so for story purposes Blaine is in the year above and Kurt is a senior. This is angst with some fluff at the end. I'm kind of concerned with how I portrayed Kurt, I don't think I made him mean enough, but eh. =P Oh well. Remember, send a song that you want me to use.**

**I will always return – Bryan Adams, prompted by LoveTodayGleek**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Glee. =( But I'd be happy to accept if anyone offered either to me =)**

**~ Ginger**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the screen of his phone hours after the call ended. Had they seriously just broken up? He and Blaine had gotten through so much. The conversation kept playing over and over in his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine," Kurt said. "I understand why you can't come this weekend, but why is this project suddenly canceling our plans for spring break?"<em>

"_Sweetie," Blaine started. "I can't control the work load. This is worse than Dalton and you know I have to stay at the top of my class or my father will pull me out."_

_It was true. Blaine had promised his father he would stay at the top of his class if he was allowed to attend a college closer to home. His dad wasn't pleased with his decision, but it was the only way he could think of to still be close to Kurt._

"_Blaine," Kurt said. "It seems like now all you ever do is use that as an excuse. 'I can't come Kurt; I have to finish a paper. I can't come Kurt; I have a meeting with one of my professors.' If staying close is the same as you going to Princeton like your father wanted, I don't see what the difference is!"_

"_Kurt, I'm sorry. Can we resch-"Blaine was cut off by Kurt._

"_Blaine, we're still rescheduling from missing Christmas! That was what this Spring Break was supposed to be! Now you can't even make that. At this point it feels like a one man relationship."_

"_If it's such a one-man relationship then why are you even still with me?" Blaine demanded, stung by Kurt's words._

"_You Know what Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed into the phone. "I honestly don't know."_

"_If you don't know then why are we still together?" Blaine screamed back through the connection._

"_I don't know! Why don't you just return to your books! They honestly mean more to you then I probably do. And as for what we're still doing together, we're not!" and with that Kurt hung up on the phone, sobbing quietly to himself._

* * *

><p>Blaine listened to the dial tone on his phone, the last lines of the conversation playing over and over again in his head.<p>

_And as for what we're still doing together? We're not!_

Kurt had seriously just broken up with him. Blaine was putting on his woe is me playlist before getting ready for a restless sleep, when he hit the wrong song and Bryan Adam's "I Will Always Return" began playing.

It was in that moment when Blaine realized exactly where Kurt was coming from and why he was so upset. The most they'd talked in a month was that phone conversation. He had missed Kurt, but there was no way to change the fact that they couldn't see each other often.

_Or was there? _Blaine thought to himself.

He realized exactly at that moment exactly what he had to do. He grabbed his car keys and scribbled a quick note to his roommate to tell him where he had gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling in depression when he heard the first pebble hit the window.<p>

He got out of his bed quickly and wandered over to his bedroom window, opening it cautiously.

Blaine was standing there on his lawn, in his pajamas, with his guitar. This was the same Blaine he had just recently broken up with. And then he started to sing and Kurt could feel the tears begin to prickle behind his eyes.

_**I hear the wind call your name  
>It calls me back home again<br>It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
><strong>__**Oh it's to you I'll always return **__**  
><strong>__**I still feel your breath on my skin **__**  
><strong>__**I hear your voice deep within **__**  
><strong>__**The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong**__**  
>It's to you - I'll always belong<br>**_

By this point the tears were falling freely down Kurt's face as he listened to Blaine sing to him from below.

_**Now I know it's true  
>My every road leads to you<br>And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
>Your light gets me through<strong>_

_**Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun**_  
><em><strong>Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home<strong>_

_**Oh I hear the wind call your name**_  
><em><strong>The sound that leads me home again<strong>_  
><em><strong>It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, it's to you - I will always return<strong>_

As the last note was strung, a light came on in his next door neighbor's house. His neighbor proceeded to come outside.

"What do you think you kids are doing! It's two in the freaking morning! I need my sleep!" The man screamed out his door.

"Sorry Mr. Richards!" Kurt called down from his window. Blaine smiled up at him; Mr. Richards on the other hand just glared daggers at Blaine before walking back into his house, all the meanwhile grumbling something about "those nasty kids" under his breath.

"Can you come down?" Blaine half whisper/yelled up to him.

Kurt smiled and made his way down to the door. Once he got outside he just ran over to Blaine and gave him a huge kiss.

"I'm so sorry for everything. It was entirely my fault," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine pulled back and pulled Kurt into his chest before continuing. "Don't be ridiculous, the entire thing was completely my fault. I left you in this relationship by yourself."

Kurt looked at Blaine like he wanted to argue before just saying, "I really don't want to argue over this because right now all I want to do is go to sleep and wake up with you there next to me in the morning, so let's just blame Finn and be done with it."

"Why Finn?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Have you met the boy? It was probably his fault somehow."

Blaine seemed to accept this as an answer because the next thing he remembered was waking up with Kurt in his arms. _Yep, _he thought to himself. _I'll do anything to keep this._

**THE END!**


	3. Chapter 3 We Belong Together

**A/N: WOOOOOH! Someone be proud of me! I sat down and wrote this in an hour! You guys are getting spoiled, already three updates since I've started this Fic. That almost never happens because I am terrible about updating. This one wrote itself. It probably is not what you expect and don't ask me why it's so angsty because I have no idea. I went to Flatts Fest on Saturday and it was the most epic way to start out my Summer Vacation. I took my best friend with me and the two of us started to have a conversation with a drunk guy. Flatts fest is a series of four country musicians who play. The headliner is one of the most awesome bands ever, Rascal Flatts. The First opening was Justin Moore, then came Easton Corbin, and then Sara Evans! It was awesome because these are some of my favorite country singers. After Sara played Rascal Flatts came on, and those boys sure do know how to do a concert. It was amazing. Oh, and their duet with Sara Evans? Phenomenal. Oh, I think I'm boring you with my talk of Country music so… on with the chapter.**

**We Belong Together – Randy Newman. Prompted by Just Courage (I'm Sorry, I don't think this is what you expected =( But I'm still proud of it!)**

**AU where Kurt moved on after Blaine rejected him during Silly Love Songs. Klaine Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Klaine. I would happily accept if I was offered either though!**

**Warning: Little Angst. Sweet ending though.**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were sprawled across the couch in Kurt's living room watching Toy Story 3. It was a couple months after the "Gap Attack" and Kurt had slowly but surely healed from Blaine's rejection. He figured that it was just a waste of his time, and like with almost all relationships, pride had gotten the best of him and he and Blaine were reduced to "good friends." Not "Best friends," no they had slowly drifted apart after the incident and this was the first time that they were hanging out alone with just the two of them in a couple weeks.<p>

As the end of the movie approached along with the saddest scenes, Kurt's eyes began to water. He hated how emotional he got during these sad movies. By the time Andy had given his toys to the little girl, Kurt was crying.

Blaine looked over at his friend in surprise. Ever since that day he had regretted his rejection of Kurt. He had been making an effort to try and get in a situation to where it was appropriate for him to take back all the stuff he had said and to tell Kurt that he felt the same way too, but Kurt had been pulling away from him.

To say that Blaine was hurt at Kurt's aloofness would be an understatement. He thought Kurt would be more… okay with only being friends. Apparently if they weren't anything more then they couldn't be best friends. This hurt Blaine more then he let show. By his one stupid mistake, he had lost the best friend he had ever had. That was why he had set up this 'recent Disney movie marathon.' It contained all the most recent Disney tales including: _The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, _and that weird anime that came out a few years back, _Ponyo. _Of course they were going to watch _Toy Story Three_ during the marathon.

Blaine stared at the crying boy in front of him, his heart breaking as each tear rolled down the boy's face. He was an idiot to let Kurt go like he had. An idiot.

"Kurt," Blaine began. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Those movies were the o-ones tha-at my da-ad and I-I watched af-ter my mo-om di-ied. A-and now they-re o-over."

Oh Kurt," Blaine said, putting his arms around the other boy. "They're only over to make it possible for new Disney memories to be made."

Kurt looked at Blaine's arms around him. "You're right," he said, pulling himself together and disentangling himself from Blaine's embrace. "Do you want anything? I'm going to go get some water."

Blaine looked briefly hurt by Kurt's dismissal of the whole thing, before quickly composing himself and assuring Kurt that he was fine.

Blaine looked around the room, searching for a distraction that would keep his thoughts off the beautiful boy in the kitchen. His eyes landed on a guitar sitting in the corner of the room.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine called.

"Yeah," the counter-tenor replied, sticking his head through the door.

"Whose guitar is that?" Blaine asked.

"Finn's," the countertenor replied, before returning to the kitchen.

Blaine walked over to the guitar, picked it up, and sat back on the couch playing one of the songs he had just heard in the movie.

**_Don't you turn your back on me,  
>Don't you walk away.<br>Don't you tell me that I don't care,  
>Cause' I do.<em>**

**_Don't you tell me, I'm not the one,_**  
><strong><em>Don't you tell me, I ain't no fun,<em>**  
><strong><em>Just tell me you love me, like I love you.<em>**  
><strong><em>You know you do.<em>**

**_When we're together,_**  
><strong><em>Gray skies are clearer.<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll share them, till where I'm less depressed.<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's sincerely, from the bottom of my heart,<em>**  
><strong><em>I just can't take it when we're apart.<em>**

**_We belong together,_**  
><strong><em>We belong together.<em>**  
><strong><em>Yes, we do,<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll be mine, forever.<em>**

**_We belong together,_**  
><strong><em>We belong together.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, it's true,<em>**  
><strong><em>It's gonna stay this way, forever,<em>**  
><strong><em>Me and you.<em>**

**_If I could really talk to you,_**  
><strong><em>Find More lyrics at .com<em>**  
><strong><em>If I could find a way.<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm not shy,<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a whole lot I wanna say,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh of course there is!<em>**

**_Talk about friendship, and loyal things._**  
><strong><em>Talk about how much you mean to me.<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll promise, to always be by your side,<em>**  
><strong><em>Whenever you need me.<em>**

**_The day I met you,_**  
><strong><em>Was the luckiest day of my life.<em>**  
><strong><em>And I bet you feel the same.<em>**  
><strong><em>At least I hope you do.<em>**  
><strong><em>So don't forget,<em>**  
><strong><em>If the future should take you away,<em>**  
><strong><em>That you'll aways be part of me.<em>**

**_We belong together,_**  
><strong><em>We belong together.<em>**  
><strong><em>Wait and see.<em>**  
><strong><em>Gonna be this way, forever.<em>**

**_We belong together,_**  
><strong><em>We belong together.<em>**  
><strong><em>Honestly,<em>**  
><strong><em>We'll go on this way, forever,<em>**  
><strong><em>Me and you,<em>**  
><strong><em>You and me.<em>**

At some point during the song Blaine had begun to cry. He had no idea why, it was actually a pretty upbeat song. But, maybe it was because of how relevant the song was to his problem at the moment. They belonged together, except contrary to the song, Blaine had realized this too late.

Blaine looked up, the tear tracks beginning to dry on his cheeks, to see Kurt clutching the door frame like it was a life-line with his own tears evident upon his face.

"Blaine," he began. "That was beautiful. Who was it for?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, "It was for you," he said sadly, expecting the worst.

What he did not expect however, was Kurt rushing over to him and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry I've been so distant," Kurt said into Blaine's shoulder. All Blaine was able to do in response was hold him tighter.

"Not your fault. I didn't want to screw things up between us," Blaine said after a couple moments of silence.

"But you did anyway," Kurt said, laughing as he pulled back.

The two of them stared at each other hesitantly, before closing the distance with a kiss that sealed their fate and reassured both of them that this was something that they would do everything in their power to not screw up.

**The End!**


	4. Chapter 4 Need You Now

**A/N: So… People really need to stop giving me angsty songs! I am seriously begging you readers… give me something I can write either fluff or crack with. Please, I beg of you! Keep sending in the prompts though.**

**I saw Lady Antebellum live and in concert last year when they played with Tim McGraw, and they were ridiculously good. I hope I was able to do one of my favorite songs justice. **

**IMPORTANT! I'm going to Texas for all of next week and the hotel we're staying at doesn't have wifi. So… I'll try to write while I'm down there, but it will be a week without updates. On the bright side, You'll get two updates as soon as I come back. **

**Remember! Keep sending Prompts**

**Need You Now – Lady Antebellum. Prompted by … I actually have no idea. Whoever () is can you please give me something to use so that I can give you credit for this prompt? Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I just checked and Ryan Murphy still has all ownership of Glee. And Lady Antebellum has all ownership of their epic song.**

**P.S. Does my subconscious need a psychiatrist because I put these boys through so much pain? **

* * *

><p>Kurt looked out his living room window. The conversation that he had just accurred had been anything but bright. As he watched the rain drops trickle down the window, he relive the conversation in his head.<p>

_One Hour Earlier…_

"_Kurt," Blaine said into the phone. "Why can't you just understand that what I'm going through with my father is normal?"_

"_Because it shouldn't have to be normal for you to be treated like this," Kurt said angrily into the phone. _

"_Well maybe that's just the way it is," Blaine said, starting to get fed up with Kurt's lack of understanding at the situation._

"_Blaine, you shouldn't have to deal with this," Kurt said, his voice going soft to express his need for Blaine to understand where he's coming from._

"_Kurt, I don't get why you can't accept this," Blaine said, rubbing his face tiredly._

"_Blaine, it's because you've always been there when I've needed you. I want to be able to be there for you."_

_Blaine was honestly a little taken aback by Kurt's words. "Kurt," he began, "I'm fine."_

"_No Blaine you're not," Kurt said, his voice sounded like he had had all of the fight taken out of him. "You're father freaking threw you into the liquor cabinet. You're hiding in your own basement, why can't we help you."_

"_Because I can handle it on my own," Blaine said._

"_No," Kurt said, "You can't. Blaine, you're going to crack at some point if you keep this up. Please don't let him push you over the edge … he isn't worth it."_

_Blaine sighed, "Kurt I don't need this right now," and with that he hung up the phone._

_End Flashback_

Kurt looked as the rain trickled down the windowpane.

* * *

><p>Blaine was terrified. He was hiding in the guest bedroom in the basement and the sounds from up the stairs were telling him that he was making a mistake. His dad had been drinking again, and when he came home and saw that Blaine wasn't working on his homework and was instead busy skyping Kurt, he was furious.<p>

A resounding _Crack! _rang through the entire house. The noise followed up with strangled sobs, Blaine looked at the clock on the wall of the room. It was a quarter after one, he needed Kurt now, but he had pushed him away. He got up and snuck out the door connecting to the garage. He walked away from his house, then came the sounds of the police and ambulances. He broke down, and called Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Ku-urt," Blaine said, strangled sobs engulfing his body.

"Blaine! Where are you? I'll come get you," Kurt said urgently into the phone while grabbing his jacket and keys. He wrote a quick note to his dad to tell him he would try and be back soon, before getting into his car and beginning the drive to Blaine's.

"I'm at the plaza near my house," Blaine said, trying to get his emotions under control. "Kurt, please hurry," Blaine pleaded. "I hear sirens, I need you."

"I'm hurrying," Kurt said jumping into the car.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled his navigator into a parking space and jumped out of the car in search of his boyfriend. He found him sitting on a bench right outside the Starbucks.<p>

He gave Blaine one look, taking in the disheveled hair and bruised face, before giving him a hug.

"Thank you," Blaine said into Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you for coming in the middle of the night to help me when I needed you, you were right. I wasn't able to handle it on my own. The sirens, the screams, the hits, it all just became too much."

Kurt felt his heart break as he looked at the broken boy in front of him. "Blaine," he said after a moment. "You said you heard sirens, what happened?"

"I hung up from our Skype as soon as he came home, but it was too late. He saw, and he was mad. He hit me, or more accurately he threw me into a liquor cabinet. My-my mom helped me up and defended me. She told me run a-and hide, so I did. Like a coward Kurt I ran away. He pro-probably killed her. I left my own mother; I'm such an awful person."

"Blaine, look at me," Kurt said sternly. As soon as Blaine did he continued, "You did the right thing, for the most part. I'm not going to sugar coat it; you should have gotten help first thing. What your father did was wrong, in no way was this your fault."

Blaine looked at Kurt blankly. "Blaine… listen. You need to know that you need people sometimes. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better before we have to go sort out this mess."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Well, I do always like when we sing together."

"Then we'll sing together," Kurt said. "Only I get to choose the song."

Kurt began singing the opening.

_**Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<strong>_

__their voices melded together perfectly

_**And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time**_

_**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<strong>_

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now

Then Blaine began to sing the next verse.

_**Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<strong>_

**_And I wonder if I_**  
><strong><em>Ever cross your mind<em>**  
><strong><em>For me it happens all the time<em>**

For the rest of the song their voices melded together where they should and they sounded amazing on their own. __

**_It's a quarter after one_**  
><strong><em>I'm a little drunk<em>**  
><strong><em>And I need you now<em>**  
><strong><em>Said I wouldn't call<em>**  
><strong><em>But I've lost all control<em>**  
><strong><em>And I need you now<em>**

**_And I don't know how_**  
><strong><em>I can do without<em>**  
><strong><em>I just need you now<em>**

**_Whoa, whoa_**  
><strong><em>Guess I'd rather hurt<em>**  
><strong><em>Than feel nothing at all<em>**

**_It's a quarter after one_**  
><strong><em>I'm all alone<em>**  
><strong><em>And I need you now<em>**  
><strong><em>And I said I wouldn't call<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'm a little drunk<em>**  
><strong><em>And I need you now<em>**

**_And I don't know how_**  
><strong><em>I can do without<em>**  
><strong><em>I just need you now<em>**  
><strong><em>I just need you now<em>**

**_Oh baby, I need you now_**

As the last notes faded, Kurt pulled Blaine up. "Come on, Let's go sort through all of this crap."

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a quick kiss. Kurt noticed the sorrow in Blaine's eyes, along with a good dosage of fear and anxiety. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you."

And with that promise, the two boys left to go face whatever mess that was going to engulf their lives for the time being.


	5. 5 Walk Me Down the Middle If It's Love

**A/N: Okay so you know how I said I couldn't update, turns out the hotel _does _have wifi, so I wrote this while my mom went to the work out room. I'm just lazy like that okay? I'm gonna try to work on chapter six but... I'm running out of power. **

**This is set in the universe of my other fic, Chanced, a Lucky Love. It is a ridiculously fluffy chapter, featuring Jack Johnson. **

**You needn't have read Chanced to understand this, just know that Anthony is Kurt's ex-boyfriend and that he and Blaine met in New York, not Ohio. **

**I just got the most awesome cowboy boots! Can't wait to wear them! They're purple and blue and brown and just plain epic. I'm thinking of making them my profile picture. =D Texas is off da hook. **

**I probably won't be able to update much next week because my best friend (Proverbial Sunset) and I are going to a theater and acting camp! WHOOT! **

**Wish me luck and remember to keep sending in prompts.**

**Disclaimer: I was having a bit of an identity crisis the other day and I thought I owned glee, turns out I don't and my mother became increasingly angry at my insistance that I did. I've learned my lesson and I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at his hands; they were covered with another's. Blaine had intertwined their fingers while they had been in the car and he had yet to give them to Kurt. They were at the county fair for their first date and Kurt was happy to be able to parade this boy around and be able to say that he was all his.<p>

Blaine's hand stiffened in Kurt's. When Kurt had looked up to see why Blaine was acting strangely, he was met with the eyes of none other than Anthony. Kurt paled instantly, Blaine saw how Kurt had reacted and reacted by pulling the younger boy even closer to him.

Kurt turned his face right towards Blaine, completely ignoring the piercing gaze of his ex. He cupped his boyfriend's face and gave him a good long kiss, this was just to show Anthony just who he belonged to now.

After that surprising display of affection, Blaine pulled Kurt toward to the ferris wheel.

"Why there?" Kurt asked, laughing slightly at Blaine's insistence to go on the ride.

"Because," Blaine stated, leading him even closer to the line that was steadily growing in front of the big wheel, "This is the most cliché first date thing that I could think of that you have never done before."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. His _boyfriend, _that word still felt so foreign on his tongue. Blaine had saved him from depression; he was much more to him than he would ever know. Kurt made a vow at that moment to always try to show him how much he meant to him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was holding hands with Kurt once again. This time, instead of celebrating their first date, they were celebrating the joy of being able to have had many. They were celebrating their year anniversary.<p>

The strange thing, though, was that they were on the Main Street in Lima. They were holding hands proudly, showing the crowds of people that they weren't afraid of them. The funny part wasn't that though, although it was most certainly an odd sight for Lima, no, the odd part was that they were in _Lima. _They lived and worked in New York.

Blaine's reasoning for bringing Kurt to his hometown though was a thank you for letting Blaine take them to a county fair over in Westerville for their first date. Kurt was completely okay with this though, it meant that he got to see his father and old friends. He loved Rachel and all, but he needed other friends to talk to other than the short Jewish girl.

They walked down the Main Street, their fingers intertwined to show the world that no matter how much pain and hate they chose to inflict on these boys, they would be unable to touch what they had.

Kurt turned to Blaine and kissed on the cheek in front of the entire town.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend, "What was that for?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, "I want to show this whole town that you belong to me."

Blaine smiled at him, "They can't touch us." And what he had said that day was true, they couldn't even dream of touching the love that these boys possessed. A love that it took some couples years to reach, they had gotten there in a matter of months.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at himself nervously in the mirror. He was preparing for one of the biggest days of his life. What Blaine did today would change their relationship forever, and Kurt was scared shirtless.<p>

Blaine was going to do his first big concert, or opening for a big concert. Today was the start of his tour with Jack Johnson, and he was going to be the opener. Because he knew this, Kurt had decided that today was going to be the day that he was going to propose to Blaine, or more correctly, tell Blaine to get his act together and propose to him.

They had discussed marriage in great detail, and they had decided to wait one more year. That had been a year ago on their two year anniversary; Kurt was beginning to get worried that Blaine had forgotten. So, in usual Kurt Hummel fashion, he was going to remind him… in front of millions of people, but that was only a minor detail in the whole scheme of things.

Blaine played the concert extremely well; he was one of the best of the performers before Jack. He was also an extremely talented entertainer and left the entire crowd amazed.

It was time for the main act and after Jack had played a couple songs, he called Kurt, who had been waiting back stage, out front. Kurt smiled and the two did a duet as had been rehearsed before Jack left for a quick break, giving Kurt the time he needed to make his message to Blaine.

"Tonight I want to do something very special for someone who is very special to me, they know who they are. Today is our three year anniversary, I love him very much and I hope he knows that." And with that, the lights dimmed and the band started playing.

Blaine, meanwhile, had no idea at all what was going on. He was utterly confused, and was freaking out even more because of what he had been planning to do later in the night. Then Kurt started singing and Blaine began to feel like such a jerk, which was quickly replaced by a feeling of complete adoration and love.

_**I was meant to be by your side  
>And I have waited here a long time<strong>  
><strong>For you to turn around and notice me<strong>  
><strong>But now you're here holding hands with me<strong>_

**_Walk me down the middle of the county fair_**  
><strong><em>Walk me down the middle like you don't care<em>**  
><strong><em>Walk me by the ferris wheel<em>**  
><strong><em>And make sure that she sees<em>**  
><strong><em>Let the whole world know you belong to me<em>**

**_I heard about your bitter end_**  
><strong><em>About how she stole your heart and put it back again<em>**  
><strong><em>Well I may not be the prettiest girl around<em>**  
><strong><em>But I sure am a sight for sore, sore eyes<em>**

_**Walk me down the middle of Main Street  
>Walk me down where the whole town will be<br>I don't need no parade  
>But make sure that she sees<br>Let the whole word know you belong to me**_

_**I'd walk through fire for you**_  
><em><strong>Walk through barbed wire for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd walk for miles, it's true<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to be with you<strong>_

_**If you walk me down the middle of my momma's church**_  
><em><strong>Walk me down that aisle in your finest shirt<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let the whole world know you will<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walk me down the middle of the county fair<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walk me down the middle like you don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walk me by the ferris wheel<strong>_  
><em><strong>And make sure they see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let the whole world know you belong to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You belong to me<strong>_

After Kurt's performance, Blaine walked out onto the stage, he got down on one knee, and the band started playing "If It's Love," by Train. Kurt had tears streaming down his face as he knew exactly what was about to happen. Blaine began singing and Kurt was in heaven … while thousands of people were watching, but that was only a minor detail.

_**While everybody else is getting out of bed  
>I'm usually getting in it, I'm not in it to win it<br>And there's a thousand ways you can skin it**_

**_My feet have been on the floor flat like an idle singer_**  
><strong><em>Remember winger, I digress<em>**  
><strong><em>I confess you are the best thing in my life<em>**

**_But I'm afraid when I hear stories about a husband and wife_**  
><strong><em>There's no happy endings, no Henry Lee<em>**  
><strong><em>But you are the greatest thing about me<em>**

**_If it's love_**  
><strong><em>And we decide that it's forever<em>**  
><strong><em>No one else could do it better<em>**

**_If it's love_**  
><strong><em>And we're two birds of a feather<em>**  
><strong><em>Then the rest is just whenever<em>**

**_And if I'm addicted to loving you_**  
><strong><em>And you're addicted to my love too<em>**  
><strong><em>We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together<em>**

**_Love, love_**  
><strong><em>Got to have something to keep us together<em>**  
><strong><em>Love, love<em>**  
><strong><em>That's enough for me<em>**

**_Took a loan on a house I own_**  
><strong><em>Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna buy you everything except cologne 'cause it's poison<em>**

**_We can travel to Spain where the rain falls_**  
><strong><em>Mainly on the plain side and sing<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause it is we can laugh, we can sing<em>**  
><strong><em>Have ten kids and give them everything<em>**

**_Hold our cell phones up in the air_**  
><strong><em>And just be glad that we made it here alive<em>**  
><strong><em>On a spinning ball in the middle of space<em>**  
><strong><em>I love you from your toes to your face<em>**

**_If it's love_**  
><strong><em>And we decide that it's forever<em>**  
><strong><em>No one else could do it better<em>**

**_If it's love_**  
><strong><em>And we're two birds of a feather<em>**  
><strong><em>Then the rest is just whenever<em>**

**_And if I'm addicted to loving you_**  
><strong><em>And you're addicted to my love too<em>**  
><strong><em>We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together<em>**

**_Love, love_**  
><strong><em>Got to have something to keep us together<em>**  
><strong><em>Love, love<em>**  
><strong><em>That's enough for me<em>**

**_You can move in, I won't ask where you've been_**  
><strong><em>'Cause everybody has a past<em>**  
><strong><em>When we're older we'll do it all over again<em>**

**_When everybody else is getting out of bed_**  
><strong><em>I'm usually getting in it, I'm not in it to win it<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm in it for you<em>**

**_If it's love_**  
><strong><em>And we're two birds of a feather<em>**  
><strong><em>Then the rest is just whenever<em>**  
><strong><em>Then the rest is just whenever<em>**

**_If it's love_**  
><strong><em>And we decide that it's forever<em>**  
><strong><em>No one else could do it better<em>**

**_And if I'm addicted to loving you_**  
><strong><em>And you're addicted to my love too<em>**  
><strong><em>We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together<em>**

**_Love, love_**  
><strong><em>Got to have something to keep us together<em>**  
><strong><em>Love, love<em>**  
><strong><em>Got to have something to keep us together<em>**  
><strong><em>Love, love<em>**  
><strong><em>That's enough for me<em>**

Blaine looked at Kurt, "I'm sorry I didn't do this earlier, but is our love enough for us. Is this enough to keep us going no matter what happens? Because if it is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kurt Hummel," the crowd waited with baited breath before Blaine continued, "Will you marry me?" The silence was never- ending and Blaine thought that he had said something wrong.

That is until Kurt asked, "Did you really need to ask? Did you even listen to my song? Of course I'll marry you!" The crowd all awwwed as the two boys kissed, it was just too dang adorable.

Meanwhile… Jack Johnson sat back and watched the entire thing unfold before him, laughing at his own cleverness. He had let both of them ask him if they could do this during his concert so like the good person he was …. He let them.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**A/N: Jack... couldn't you have at least given them a hint! =P**


	6. Chapter 6 The Happy Working Song

**A/N: I disclaim all ownership of Glee or the music**

**Prompted ****by: ****blahblahblah = friday...jk jk umm happy little working song from enchanted...blaine would love it its disney for crying out loud**

**Yes, Yes he would. This is short and I'm sorry for the terrible pause between updates. I've been working on two new fic ideas. They're called **_**Letters from Home, **_**and the other one is **_**Words are Everlasting. **_**They're Klaine epicalness. Plus my OC Caroline in the case of WAE. **

**Prompt me baby! **

Ch. 6 just plain klaine

Happy working song

Blaine looked around the senior common room. "Ah shoot," he said after he saw the mess that it was in.

Wes and David looked up from the floor where they had been seated with the decorations scattered around them. David looked at Blaine guiltily, "We were trying to plan Kurt's surprise party… ya know, the one we throw for all warblers after they graduate or leave. He left us, so he can't be here for the graduation one… so we're throwing one for him now."

Blaine looked at his two beet friends, "You guys are crazy…and why am I just hearing about this?" The last part coming out angrily

Wes looked at Blaine guiltily before turning to David, "He made me do it," he said, giving David one of those dreaded 'he did it' stares.

Blaine shook his head at his best friends' antics, "How much time do we have until the party?"

David looked at his watch before he calmly looked back up at Blaine, "about twenty minutes, give or take."

When he heard about the little time that they had, Blaine looked a mixture between outrage and fear. "Guys, I hope you know that Kurt will kill you If you throw him a party that sucks. He hates these kinds of things in general, especially when he doesn't get a say in the planning. And again, why wasn't I told!"

"Because you would tell Kurt," Wes said.

"Look, this is going to end in a train wreck no matter how we do it," Blaine said, looking resigned to the fact that his boyfriend and him were going to have a fight.

"No," Wes said, looking up from his spot on the floor. "We are going to throw the most epical party ever … Warbler style." Blaine looked at the two boys like they were crazy.

"What are you-?" he tried to say before he was cut off by fellow warblers coming in from various spots in the room, and he stood there stunned as one of the boys came out of the cupboard where they usually keep the sheet music.

"Sing Blaine," Wes said before the Warblers began the beginning of the "Happy Working Song" from the movie_ Enchanted_.

_**All right everyone, time to tidy things up**_

_**Come my little friends  
>As we all sing a happy little working song<br>Merry little voices clear and strong  
>Come and roll your sleeves up<br>So that we can pitch in  
>Cleaning crud up in the kitchen<br>As we sing along**_

Blaine looked around as the Warblers cleaned everything up and set up for a party. _This is Crazy, _he thought to himself as he picked streamers up from where they had fallen on the floor._****_

_**And you'll trill a cheery tune in the tub  
>As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain<br>Lug a hairball from the shower drain  
>To the gay refrain<br>Of a happy working song**_

_**We'll keep singing without fail  
>Otherwise we'd spoil it<br>Hosing down the garbage pail  
>And scrubbing up the toilet<br>Ooh!**_

_**How we all enjoy letting loose with a little  
>La-da-da-dum-dum<br>While we're emptying the vacu-um  
>It's such fun to hum<br>A happy working song  
>Oo-ooh<br>A happy working song**_

_**Oh, how strange a place to be  
>Till Edward comes for me<br>My heart is sighing  
>Still, as long as I am here<br>I guess a new experience  
>Could be worth trying<br>Hey! Keep drying!**_

_**You could do a lot when you got  
>Such a happy little tune to hum<br>While you're sponging up the soapy scum  
>We adore each filthy chore<br>That we determine  
>So friends even though you're vermin<br>We're a happy working song**_

_**Singing as we fetch the detergent box  
>Or the smelly shirts and the stinky socks<br>Sing along  
>If you cannot sing then hum along<br>As we're finishing our happy working song!**_

_**Ah...wasn't this fun?**_

Kurt wandered in just as the last note was sung and he was met with the sight of a transformed common room. "Blaine, what the hell is all this?"

And then the princesses, I mean Warblers, danced the night away.

**A/N: I realize that this chapter doesn't make much sense, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow. I wrote the entire thing about three weeks ago when I was in Sea World on my itouch. Since I didn't have internet there I needed to look up the lyrics at home, but then I was lazy and started two new fics. I suggest you go check them out.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~ Ginger**


	7. Chapter 7 Vanilla Twilight

**A/N: I am Ginger-with-a-soul98! I am! This is not some creeper who stole her stories! I just changed my penname. Is everything okay? Good. **

**So, I got a review today and it spurred me into writing. Reviews actually do make me write faster people, just saying.**

**I had a wonderful vacation. The family Blaine mentions are actually family friends of ours. Theirs son is the most adorable little boy EVER! We were gone for three weeks, and I practically based Blaine's vacation after my own. I love the water and my parents, some of our friends, and I all might be on shark week next year! WOOH!**

**While writing this I just played the song on repeat on my iPod. It is going to be stuck in my head forever. **

**LAST NIGHT I WENT TO A CONCERT AND MET JT HODGES! MY BEST FRIEND AND I ARE MARRYING HIM BECAUSE HE IS AMAZING AND I LOVE HIM AND HE IS AMAZING AND SMELLS NICE! Sorry, I've been meaning to fangirl about that all day.**

**Gleek-Bertha-Cecily: ****Hmmmm, OK. I'm thinking... Vanilla Twilight, Owl City? So cute. :)**

**Yes, yes they are. I Love Owl City! Adam Young is amazing, and talented, and looks awesome in a leather jacket. Owl City is one of my favorite bands, and I need to stop now otherwise this author's will never end. **

**Special thanks to bluecharlotte because when she reviewed I realized that people were still reading my stories.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be on this site. I would be out partying with those cast members. But since I'm not, it is safe to assume that I have no possession over it.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Blaine cried, jumping out of his car and rushing over to the taller boy. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy and held him close.<p>

"Well, Hello to you too, Blaine," Kurt said, attempting to disentangle himself from his boyfriend, who it seemed had decided that this was the time to practice his impersonation of a really cuddly and soft leech. Yes, in Blaine's case leeches can be both cuddly and soft.

"Kurt! It's been weeks, Weeks! Since I saw you!" Blaine said in exasperation to the fact that his boyfriend wasn't as excited about this as he was.

"We skyped yesterday though," Kurt said, giving up on getting out of Blaine's grasp, and instead just snuggling even closer.

"But, I couldn't hold your hand, or hug you, or kiss you goodnight, it was pure torture!"

Kurt smiled at the older boy's antics, sighing into his neck. "We should probably get inside, shouldn't we?" Kurt asked, attempting to walk backwards in the hopes that Blaine would come with him into his house. The attempt was futile; Blaine only tightened his grip, staying steadfast where they were in Kurt's driveway.

"But I don't wanna move," he said pouting.

Kurt looked at him, having that feeling of absolute luckiness washing over him again. This adorable, gorgeous, if slightly childish boy, was all his.

"If we go inside we can cuddle and watch movies," Kurt said, hoping to appeal to Blaine's cuddly side. It seemed to work because Blaine was snapped out of his little, childish trance and back into the real world.

"Wait, I want to give you something first," Blaine said, turning back towards his car where he had accidentally left his guitar in the rush to see Kurt again. "It can wait, I'm just happy that you're back," Kurt said, giving Blaine a quick kiss before heading back to the house. Blaine gave one last longing towards his car, where the best president he thought that he would ever be able to give was waiting for a certain blue-eyed countertenor.

* * *

><p>They were cuddling on the couch, West Side Story playing in the background, when Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "So I never did ask. How was Cape Cod?"<p>

Blaine smiled fondly, the memories of his three week vacation on the island washing over him, until he remembered how miserable he had been without Kurt there.

"It was good; at the lake we stayed at this year there was this adorable little family. Two moms and their adopted sons. It warmed my heart, knowing that it would someday be possible. Neither of them said what they were thinking. Both knew that Blaine was referring to marrying Kurt in a few years, but neither of them mentioned it in the fear of jinxing it. It was like an unspoken agreement that they would try to stay together throughout college, and that they would worry the details later, but right now they were kids. But something shifted in that moment. Blaine sharing the story of the lesbian couple who were able to be out with their children in an unassuming community made them both realize that their fantasy of marriage might be possible one day.

* * *

><p>As soon as the final lines of the movie were uttered and Maria's sobs stopped echoing across the screen, Blaine hopped up from the seat, "Present time!"<p>

Kurt, who had been close to tears because of the movie, looked up in surprise. He had completely forgotten Blaine's present. "Blaine, I told you, you really didn't have to get me anything. Just having you back again is present enough for me."

Blaine just smiled, and walked out the door to his car. He pulled out his guitar and walked back to the house and saw Kurt still sitting there, looking rather surprised at the arrival of the instrument. "Blaine, what are you-"but he was shushed by Blaine before he could continue.

"Kurt, while I was away, I missed you like crazy. Every day, every second was spent wishing that you could have come with me. The thing I missed the most was holding your hand though. Every night I would sit on the front porch of our house up there, and then I got an idea for a song. I wrote it for you and how much I missed you, so I hope you like it." With that Blaine began to strum the opening chords.

_**The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
><strong>_

Kurt smiled as Blaine continued to sing, his eyes never straying from him, not even for a second._**  
><strong>_

**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
>But I'll miss your arms around me<br>I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
>'Cause I wish you were here<strong>

**I'll watch the night turn light-blue**  
><strong>But it's not the same without you<strong>  
><strong>Because it takes two to whisper quietly<strong>

**The silence isn't so bad**  
><strong>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<strong>  
><strong>'Cause the spaces between my fingers<strong>  
><strong>Are right where yours fit perfectly<strong>

__Kurt is almost reduced to tears by this, because Blaine just _gets it. _He understands why hand-holding means so much to Kurt and doesn't find it weird or strange._**  
><strong>_

_**I'll find repose in new ways  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>'Cause cold nostalgia  
>Chills me to the bone<strong>_

_**But drenched in vanilla twilight**_  
><em><strong>I'll sit on the front porch all night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waist-deep in thought because<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<strong>_

_**I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone**_

_**As many times as I blink**_  
><em><strong>I'll think of you tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll think of you tonight<strong>_

_**When violet eyes get brighter**_  
><em><strong>And heavy wings grow lighter<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again<strong>_

__Kurt just started chuckling, Blaine was just so… Blaine_**  
><strong>_

_**And I'll forget the world that I knew  
>But I swear I won't forget you<br>Oh, if my voice could reach  
>Back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear  
>Oh darling, I wish you were here<strong>_

After the final notes ended, Blaine just turned to Kurt. After putting his guitar was put down, he looked up at Kurt sheepishly, "So… what did you think?"

Kurt had a mega-watt smile on his face by now. Even after he just performed an amazing song that he wrote himself, Blaine was still sheepish and unsure with him. It made his heart ache that Blaine could ever feel unsure around him, but he was reminded of just how much Blaine had "come off his pedestal" in moments like these. It looked like Blaine was about to open his mouth and start rambling, but before he could, he was faced with a lapful of Kurt.

"That was the most"-Kiss- "amazing"- Kiss- "Beautiful"- kiss- "thing" –Kiss- "anyone has ever done for me."

Blaine just hummed in response and later, after multiple kisses were exchanged, Blaine turned to Kurt, "Glad you liked it."

**THE END!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Guess what? I got a tumblr so I really want you to follow me! I feel so lonely because I made it earlier in the afternoon and I'm so lonely! Please follow me and I will write whatever G-PG to 13ish prompt you want! No smut! Just please come and say hi to me! My URL is .com Please say hi to me!**

**The song used is Plant Life by Owl City**

"You Know," Blaine asked, as they lounged across the bench in the park.

"No Blaine, I don't know," Kurt said, smirking at his husband of ten years, blue eyes still warm with the same love that had been there in the coffee shop that day.

"We never go dancing anymore," Blaine said, sighing.

"You know what, you're right. We don'," Kurt said, a frown crossing his features.

"My question is, why not?" Blaine said, doing the oldest trick in the book: the fake yawn.

Kurt looked at the arm around his shoulder and smiled, snuggling that fraction closer to his husband. "We've been so busy lately… what with all the adoption paperwork and my new show coming out soon. Not to mention the concert tour you're preparing for; just don't seem to have the time."

Blaine looked at Kurt, his hazel eyes never wavering," We should, I mean we have time for this, and do you remember the days we used to just dance around the apartment without a care in the world. I'm scared Kurt, what if we become those people who are only really married for show and at home never actually talk. I love you, I always will. It hurts right now. I love you so much, but if dancing's the first thing to go… what's next. I don't want this to end up like my parent's marriage, I never want this fire to die Kurt because I _LOVE _you."

Kurt looked at Blaine, and although Blaine's eyes stayed steady, his own welled up with tears. "Sweetie, we'll never be like them. What we have… it's _special. _I love you so much it terrifies even though we've been married for so long. But … if you want to dance, let's go."

"Kurt, where are you going?" Blaine asked as Kurt grabbed his hand, pulled him up from the bench, and led him towards the forest near the park.

"To go dance," the blue-eyed boy replied cryptically.

Kurt led them to a clearing a good twenty minutes from the park so there were no people around.

"What do we do now," Blaine asked, as they stood there.

"I'm not completely sure, I didn't exactly think this entirely through," Kurt said thoughtfully.

Blaine thought about it for a moment before grabbing Kurt's hand in his and twirling him, and then pulling him close to his chest for a waltz.

"But there's no music," Kurt said, amazed that even after all these years Blaine still managed to make him blush that much.

"Then we'll make our own," The curly-haired man said with a wink.

_I saw a ghost on the stairs,  
>And sheets on the tables and chairs,<em>

Blaine started to sing, his voice carrying across the clearing.

_The silverware swam with the sharks in the sink,  
>Even so, I don't know, what to think.<em>

_I've been longing for,  
>Daisies to push through the floor,<br>And I wish that plant life would grow all around me,  
>So I won't feel dead anymore.<br>So I won't feel dead anymore._

_I saw a bear in the den,  
>Reading my textbooks again,<br>Bats flowed like traffic as they poured from the attic,  
>Heaven knows, I could really use a friend.<em>

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,  
>The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,<br>Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,  
>If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?<em>

_I've been longing for,  
>Daisies to push through the floor,<br>And I wish that plant life would grow all around me,  
>So I won't feel dead anymore.<br>So I won't feel dead anymore._

_Your spirit is sweet, so pull off your sheet,  
>And give me a ghost of a smile,<br>Show me your teeth, 'cause you're teddy beneath,  
>So just grin and bear it a while.<br>Just grin and bear it a while._

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,  
>The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,<br>Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,  
>If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?<em>

_Tonight I'm busting out  
>Of this old haunted house.<br>'Cause I'm sick of waiting for  
>All the spider webs to grow all around me.<br>'Cause I don't feel dead anymore.  
>And I'm not afraid anymore.<em>

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,  
>The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,<br>Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,  
>If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?<br>If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?_

Blaine ended the song and looked his husband square in the eye. "I love you," he managed to get in before Kurt's face was on his and they were passionately.

"You were right," Kurt said as Blaine kissed him everywhere on his face that he was able to reach. "Dancing…. We hadn't done it in so long. I forgot how amazing it was to have you hold me and twirl me. It's magical…"

Blaine stopped his kissing of Kurt's neck for a second. "You're magical," he said. Kurt couldn't even bring himself to be irritated at the cheesiness of Blaine's line.

He began kissing back, and after a couple minutes… "We need to head home. Now," Blaine said forcefully, before grabbing Kurt and running off to their car that they had parked near the back of the park.


End file.
